Degrassi (Season 13)
The''' 13th season''' of ''Degrassi is scheduled to premiere on July 11th, 2013, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) This season will pick up during summer vacation and later depict the 2013-2014 school year. Brainstorming took place on December 3rd, 2012, while casting ended on December 17th, 2012. Filming began in early April of 2013. The TeenNick slogans for this season are, "''A Whole New Degrassi" and "We Are Degrassi." Main Cast Graduates (Class of 2013) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who struggled with bipolar disorder and has been accepted into NYU. Seniors (Class of 2014) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant, conservative brother on the hockey team. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, smart and determined student who is still trying to figure her life out despite her past mistakes. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale hockey team captain and teen father repeating senior year. *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, and compassionate Student Body VP who fears she may have cancer. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a preppy musician and former teen mother who has become a Christian. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider with a complicated family situation repeating her senior year. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart female-to-male transgender who is known for his wisdom and wit. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President who is repeating his senior year. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner , a student who just wants to stand out from others, which sometimes can make him look judgmental. Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman, making awkward attempts at attracting women. (New) *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bad-boy billionaire with charming charisma who was kicked out of boarding school for arson. (New) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a cello virtuoso who is struggling between the "good girl" and "bad girl" titles. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder and musician who acts before thinking, landing him into trouble. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a fierce girl with a passion for fashion who plays a "mean girl" on West Drive but claims to be sweet, despite others' opinions. (New) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but attractive media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a wise and outspoken student with a sense of humour. (Grade 10) *Twin Extra as Ingvar Andersson, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 12) *Twin Extra as Bo Andersson, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 12) Graduates *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a former bad girl turned lovely lady who is Drew's fiance in university. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Maya's fierce, rebellious, overachieving sister chasing her dreams at Stanford. Other *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa, a sassy, sweet and responsible teen mother. *Justice James as Rock Dallas, the toddler son of Vanessa and Dallas. Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Drew and Adam's soothed father. * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian paster. *Tara Spencer Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the serious French teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. Trivia *It was originally confirmed by Linda Schuyler that one or two seniors will be held back for this season. However, it appears that three ''are going to be—Drew Torres, Mike Dallas and Imogen Moreno. *Casting/Auditions for new characters were held until December 17th, 2012. ''Source *Alex Steele has confirmed that she will not return for this season, although there is a possibility she may return in the future. *It has been confirmed by Stephen Stohn that only three or four new characters will play a big part in the summer block and 2 new characters will play more of a background part in the summer block also that one new character won't appear until the fall block. *There may be a funeral this season. Source Source 2 *First season to not use a summer telenovela format since Season 9 *First season to have graduates in the main cast since Season 10 *This is the tenth school year featured in the series. *This is the first season to show the students during summer for an entire 2 block of episodes. *Episodes will no longer air simultaneously in Canada and The United States. However, they will still air on the same day. *This season will also introduce a new logo, making it the second time the logo underwent a complete revamp in Degrassi's 12-year history since Season 6. *It is confirmed that Craig Arnold is still on Degrassi. It is unknown if this is as a main character or recurring. Source 1 *It is confirmed that Cory Lee will return as Ms. Oh sometime in season 13. Source *The status of Jahmil French still being part of Degrassi is still unknown. *This will be the first season to have more than one episode entirely take place over the summer. *It is possible there is another new character that won't be big until later in the season. (This may also be a typo). Source Episodes List Promos & Videos *6/16 TeenNick Summertime Promo *6/21 TeenNick "We are Degrassi" Promo *6/21 MuchMusic Season 13 Promo *TeenNick Drew Promo *TeenNick Zoe Promo *TeenNick Maya Promo *TeenNick Clare Promo *TeenNick Winston Promo *TeenNick Tristan Promo *TeenNick Miles Promo *TeenNick Adam Promo *TeenNick Becky Promo *TeenNick Alli Promo *TeenNick Imogen Promo *6/28 TeenNick "Your High School" Promo Season 13 Gallery Zoe234234.jpg|Zoe Tsafsf.jpg|Tristan Miles245234.jpg|Zig Miles2525.jpg|Miles Winston234234.jpg|Winston Md14234.jpg|Dallas Maya34354.jpg|Maya Imo241322.jpg|Imogen Jennaa432543.jpg|Jenna Eli3252342.jpg|Eli Dewsafaadfa.jpg|Drew Connor2345234.jpg|Connor Becky234234.jpg|Becky Adam234234.jpg|Adam Ab123123.jpg|Ali Shorthairclare.jpg|Clare Casthjg.jpg|Main Cast Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 02 hr.jpg EIi.jpg|Eli in Season 13 AIi.jpg|Alli in Season 13 CIare.jpg|Clare in Season 13 Drew t.jpg|Drew in Season 13 Imogen .jpg|Imogen in Season 13 Maya M.jpg|Maya in Season 13 Becky B.jpg|Becky in Season 13 DaIIas.jpg|Dallas in Season 13 Jenna M.jpg|Jenna in Season 13 Connor D.jpg|Connor in Season 13 adam selfies.PNG|Adam Twitter Selfies alli1.PNG|Alli Twitter Selfies clare selfies1.PNG|Clare Twitter Selfies drew selfies s13.PNG|Drew Twitter Selfies eli selfies s13.PNG|Eli Twitter Selfies jenna1.PNG|Jenna Twitter Selfies maya1.PNG|Maya Twitter Selfies mike1.PNG|Mike Twitter Selfies Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 13